


Holmes Boy

by A_Lawliet



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:20:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28791609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Lawliet/pseuds/A_Lawliet
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/ Original Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	Holmes Boy

You remembered that day like it was yesterday. You were sitting at lunch after a morning of playing at the holmes family’s house.  
But then, that song…  
After the Holmes house burned down, your parents packed up everything they could, got you, and left. You didn’t even get a chance to say goodbye to your friends, the Holmes Boys.

Even now that you are an adult, your parents would rarely let you go places alone. After the Holmes fire incident your parents took you to America to keep you safe. There you grew up, you didn’t have any many friends, but you did get even smarter.  
And now, after what seemed like a lifetime, you and your parents moved back to England, more specifically London.  
You got your own little apartment, though you still lived next to your parents, so it isn’t like they’d finally leave you be.  
One morning you were at the store and heard a familiar name ‘Holmes’ and an address: 221B Bakerstreet.  
You didn’t hesitate to check it out. You ring the doorbell and were met with an elderly woman.  
‘Good evening, I’m looking for one Sherlock Holmes’  
‘Upstairs’, she states before going back to what looks like a kitchen.  
You climb up the stairs and are met with a closed door and 1...2, no 3 voices behind it.  
2 of which sound very familiar… your boys, your Holmes Boys. You knock on the door and are met with an older man you didn’t recognize.  
‘Um hello?’ the man says, ‘Who are you?’  
‘I’m looking for .. uh.. one Sherlock Holmes’ you say, acting as if you were nervous just for fun  
The man opened the door a bit more and stepped aside to allow you to get into the room before closing the door behind you.  
There you saw the 2 Holmes brothers, they were arguing with one another about you-didn’t-know- what. The third man cleared his throat and Sherlock and Mycroft stopped arguing and turned to you. And then it was as if they had forgotten how to breath. A long moment of silence passed before Sherlock burst out laughing (something he didn’t do often as a child), he walked up to you and hugged you (again, something he didn’t do often).  
‘How you’ve grown’, Sherlock says.  
When he let go the man that had greeted you at the door cleared his throat again; ‘excuse me… Sherlock, who is this?’  
‘Ow John, I forgot you were here, this is...’  
‘(Y/N)’, you heard a voice behind you breath.  
You turn around to see Mycroft standing there, mouth agape and wide eyed. You slowly approach your childhood friend and look up at him.  
‘Hey Myke’, you smile.  
Another moment passed before Mycroft pulled you to him and hugged you close. After a while you pulled back, smiling at each other.  
The four of you sat down together, and after some proper introductions to John Watson, you all caught up on the years you weren’t together.  
You and Mycroft sat together on the couch, closely together  
After a few hours, you felt your phone buzz in your pocket. A loud voice emanated from it almost immediately as you pressed accept. It was your dad: ‘Don’t tell you you went to their place? I have heard the rumors too, young lady! Come home right this instant.’  
you ended the call quickly.  
‘I… uh… should get going.’ you mumble as you quietly gather your stuff and get up.  
You walk towards the door, ‘Don’t, please’ you hear suddenly.  
You turn around to see mycroft: ‘please, don’t go’  
‘Myke, you know how my parents are’  
‘So? You are a grown beautiful intelligent young woman, you are perfectly able to live in London independently.’  
‘Myke...’ you try to stop him.  
‘And even if you had some trouble in the beginning I could always help, you know I would’, he continues.  
You put your hands on his cheeks to try and get him to stop, ‘Myke’  
this caused him to blush.  
‘you left once’, he said more quietly, ‘please don’t leave again.’  
With that he pulled you close to him again.


End file.
